Tiff gets Kidnapped by Nightmare enterprises and is trapped somewhere!
by willfrieden
Summary: Tiff, gets kidnapped by NME after hanging out with Kirby and Tuff, her brother one day. Kirby, and Tuff then enlist the help of Cappy Town Citizens and every good guy there! What will happen? (Kirby x Tiff) Note: Kirby is more grown up in this one and is able to talk now, this takes place a few years after he wakes up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a great time in Cappy Town. Everyone was having fun and things were really joyful. However, one day, Nightmare Enterprises decided to capture Tiff in order to lure Kirby into a trap!

"It sure is fun to hang out at the Beach"! Said Kirby. "I agree"! Said Tiff. "Me too"! Said Tuff. Meanwhile Nightmare Enterprises, who made a comeback somehow, was closing in on where Tiff was! "I can't believe how much you have grown, Kirby"! Said Tiff.

"Thanks, Tiff"! Said Kirby smiling at her. Tiff smiled back! Tiff has fallen in love with Kirby, but she is having a hard time telling her feelings to Kirby! Will she be able to? Find out as the story progresses. For now though, the Nightmare Enterprises Salesman has now shown up!

The Salesman then kidnapped Tiff and gagged her so Kirby and Tuff couldn't hear Tiff struggling! Then. "Tiff, how are you doing"? asked Tuff. However, Tiff was already gone! "Where did Tiff go"? Asked Tuff, frantic for his sister! "I don't know"! Said Kirby, also frantic!

Kind of a short chapter, but this is just an introduction chapter for the story! There will be plenty more content where this come from! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to find Tiff"! Said Kirby, determined. "We will, we just need to get the other's help in finding her, and it may take a while"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Kirby. "Let's go find the Cappies and Tokkori"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Kirby.

Meanwhile, Tiff was captured by the Nightmare Enterprises Salesman! "Let Me go"! Said Tiff. "Nah, I'm good"! Said the Nightmare Enterprises Salesman. "Let me go right, now, what are you going to do"?! Asked Tiff angrily.

"Oh, nothing much except lure Kirby right into a trap"! Said The Nightmare Salesman. "So, still trying to destroy Kirby even after all this time, this is ridiculous"! Said Tiff. "Nobody cares"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "I do"! Said Tiff angrily. Then, another Nightmare came, resurrected.

"I thought Kirby killed you"! Said Tiff. "He did but then, the salesman managed to resurrect me and this time, I will destroy Kirby"! Said Nightmare. "I don't think so"! Said Tiff. "Yeah, yeah"! Said Nightmare.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Tuff got Tiff and Tuff's parents and Tokkori on the trail to help save Tiff! "I hope we can find Tiff before the salesman does anything to her"! Said Kirby. "We will, don't worry"! Said Tiff and Tuff's mom. "Yeah"! Said Tiff and Tuff's Dad.

"We will save Tiff if it's the last thing we do"! Said Tuff. Meanwhile, King De-De-De and Escargoon were in contact with the Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "So, how is it going, Nightmare Salesmen"? Asked King De-de-de.

"Good, we have Tiff captured and we are going to lure the fool Kirby and his friends"! Said Nightmare Enterprises. "Yep"! Said Escargoon. Will Kirby, Tuff and his parents and the cappies be able to save Tiff? Find out as the story progresses!


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Kirby Tuff, the Cappies and Tokkori were out looking for Tiff. "We will find Tiff if it's the last thing we do"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Kirby. "I agree"! Said Spikehead. "We will find Tiff"! Said Kirby. Meanwhile … "Let me go now, you idiots"! Said Tiff.

"Why don't you make us"? Asked Nightmare. 'Yeah"! Said Nightmare salesman. Meanwhile, Kirby, Tuff, The Cappies and Tokkori went to King De-De-De's castle! "Shh, I think King De-de-de is talking"! Said Tuff. "We have to be quiet then, whispered Kirby. "Yeah" Whispered Honey. "What is King-De-de-de up to"? Whispered Tuff.

"Who knows"? Whispered Kirby. "How is it going with holding Tiff captive"? Asked King De-de-de"? "Good, the fools should be on our trail soon, I can't wait to destroy Kirby"! Said Nightmare. "We can't wait for Kirby to be destroyed"! Said Escargoon.

"Yep, laughed The Nightmare Salesman evilly"! "So, they are holding Tiff captive, eh"? Asked Tuff. "Well, let's go save her then"! Said Kirby. "I am afraid it won't be that easy"! Said Tiff and Tuff's mother. "Why"? Asked Kirby.

"There are plenty of enemies you will have to defeat in order to get to Tiff and save her"! Said Tiff and Tuff's mother. "Oh, great, I forgot all about that"! Said Kirby. "Yeah, me too"! Said Tuff. "No, worries, we will save Tiff if it's the last thing we do"! Said Tiff and Tuff's Dad.

"Yeah we will"! Said Tuff. "Yeah, just wait NME"! Said Honey. Tuff, Kirby, the Cappies, Honey, Spikehead and Tokkori go searching for Kirby. They then run into Waddle-Dees and have to fight them off! What will happen? Find out!


	4. Chapter 4

The Waddle Dees were then in the gang's way! "How are we supposed to fight the Waddle Dees off"? Asked Tuff. "I don't know"! Said Kirby. "We will, if it's the last thing we do"! Said the Mayor. "Yeah'! Said Honey. Meanwhile, King De-de-de and Escargoon were making a monster to attack Kirby once again!

The monster they had go after Kirby this time was none other than the ice dragon. The ice dragon was ready to freeze Kirby! "Ha, ha, ha"! Said King De-De-De and Escargoon as they both laughed! The ice dragon then went to where Kirby and the others were! "Oh no"! It's the ice dragon"! Said Tuff.

"Yeah, looks like I will have to defeat the ice dragon once again and the waddle dees all at once"! Said Kirby. "Yeah"! Said Tuff. The ice dragon, waddle dees and Kirby then faced off in battle! What will happen?

Meanwhile, Tiff managed to sneak out when she tripped the alarm! "Tiff is trying to get away from us"! Said Nightmare. "After her"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Will Tiff be able to get away? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Tiff then tried to get away from the Nightmare Salesmen and Nightmare. However, Tiff could not get away from them and was then captured! "Let me go"! Said Tiff. "Make us"! Said Nightmare Salesmen. "Yeah"! Said Nightmare.

Meanwhile, Kirby managed to fight off the ice dragon and waddle dees. "The waddle dees and ice dragon are now defeated"! Said Kirby. "This is great"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Honey. As they continue, however, it began to storm! "Great, it's raining"! Said The Mayor. "We need to find shelter in a tree"! Said Tokkori.

"We will"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Kirby. "There's a tree over there"! Said Kowasaki. "Let's go take shelter"! Said The chief police. "Yeah"! Said Kirby. Kirby, Tuff and everyone else with them take shelter in the big tree that they found.

Meanwhile, King De-de-de and Escargoon were steaming angry that Kirby defeated the Ice Dragon. "We will destroy that Kirby"! Said King-de-de-de. "Let us do it"! Said Nightmare as they were talking to him. "Fine"! Said Escargoon.

Meanwhile, Tiff was now trapped in the cage once more! "I want out of here"! Said Tiff. "Whine, whine, whine is all you do"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah"! Said the Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen.

The storm then finally subsided. "Stupid storm finally subsided"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Kirby. "I hate storms like this"! Said Kirby. "Me too"! Said Tuff. "Me three, let's go find Tiff before it's too late"! Said Honey. "Yeah"! Said Spike. As they continued on, an earthquake happened making them all fall down a hole!

"Great, now we fell underground"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Kirby. "I agree, how are we supposed to get out of here"? Asked Kirby. "We will figure it out"! Said Spikehead.


	6. Chapter 6

When we last left off in the Kirby story, Kirby, Tuff, The Mayor, Tuff, Kirby, Iron Head and Spikehead were trapped underground. "How are we supposed to get out of here"? Asked Kirby. "We will figure it out"! Said Spikehead. While Honey, The Mayor, Tuff, Kirby, Tokkori and Spikehead were trapped underground ….

"Let me out"! Said Tiff. "Make me"! Said the Nightmare Salesmen. "I SAID LET ME OUT! "Said Tiff. "Blah blah and more blah"! Said Nightmare Enterprises. Meanwhile, Kirby, Tuff, Iron Head, Spike Head, The Mayor and Tokkori managed to get out of the underground path.

"How are we supposed to find Tiff"? Asked Tuff. "We will, don't worry, I'm sure we are on the right path"! Said Kirby. "I agree"! Said Iron Head. "Let's go then"! Said Tuff. Meanwhile, Tiff managed to get out while NME was sleeping. "Now, how am I going to get out of here without them noticing"? Whispered Tiff.

"Oh yeah you will never get out of here"! Said a voice. The voice was security! Security managed to find out that Tiff managed to escape! "You think you are going to be able to escape, yeah right punk"! Said Security.

"Uh oh, better run"! Said Tiff. However, Tiff managed to get captured by security anyways! "No! Said Tiff. "Ha, ha ha"! Laughed Security.

Meanwhile, Kirby, Tuff, The Mayor, Tuff, Kirby, Iron Head and Spikehead managed to get closer to the hideout. However, they still managed to get lost! "Great"! We are lost"! Said Tokkori. "Well, we will need a map to draw out in order to find out way"! Said Tuff.

What will happen? Will Tuff and the others find their way out? Find out next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me go"! Said Tiff. "Make us"! Said Security. Meanwhile, Tuff, Kirby, Honey, The Mayor, Ironhead, Spikehead and Tokkori were still lost trying to search for Tiff. "Nice going Kirby, you got us lost"! Said Tokkori. "Hey, don't' blame Kirby, it wasn't his fault that we can't find the hideout"! Said The Mayor.

"Oh blah, blah and more blah"! Said Tokkori. "You blah, blah, and blah"! Said The Mayor. "Enough, we need to find my sister"! Said Tuff. "Where should we keep looking"? Asked Kirby. "I'm not sure, let's retrace our steps"! Said Tuff. Meanwhile …. "You won't get away with this, once Tuff and my friends are here"! Said Tiff angrily.

"Oh wait, we already are getting away with this, and we are going to get away with destroying Cappy Town"! Said Nightmare. "Yep"! Said TheNightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "I don't think so"! Said Tiff. "Nobody cares what you think"! said Nightmare.

Meanwhile, Tuff, Kirby, The Mayor, Ironhead, Spikehead, and Tokkori managed to get back on track to find Tiff. "Ok, we should be on the way now to find Tiff"! Said Tuff. "Hopefully"! Said Ironhead. "I hope Tiff is alright"! Said Spikehead. "Me too, they better not be doing anything to my sister"! Said Tuff.

Meanwhile, Tiff and Tuff's parents were building a machine to try and track down where Tiff is. "We will try and help the gang find Tiff as well"! Said Sir Embrum. "Yeah"! Said Lady Like. Meanwhile, Tuff, Kirby, The Mayor, Ironhead, Spikehead, and Tokkori were only 40 miles to the hideout. Suddenly, however, it began to storm!

"Oh no"! It's raining"! Said Tuff. "This is great, now we are going to get soaking wet and we aren't there to the hideout yet"! Said Tokkori. "Would you quit complaining Tokkori"?! Said Tuff. "Yeah, everyone is getting tired of you complaining the whole way"! Said Spikehead. "I agree"! Said Kirby.

"Nobody cares"! Said Tokkori. "Wow, anger attitude much"? Asked Ironhead. "Enough, arguing won't get us anywhere we just need to remain calm and wait in this cave until the storm passes"! Said The Mayor. "Ok"! Said Tuff. The storm then finally subsided! "Great finally"! Said Tokkori. "Let's go"! said Tuff. They then continued on. However, Honey tripped and hurt herself! "Ow"! said Honey. "Are you ok"? Asked Tuff. "Yeah, I'm doing ok"! Said Honey. However, when they continued on, Honey's ankle was hurting!

"Ow, my ankle"! Said Honey. "Let's have a look"! Said The Mayor. "Wow, that looks like it hurts"! Said The Mayor. "I'm fine"! Said Honey. However, she didn't look fine! "Honey, we need to take you to a doctor"! Said The Mayor. "Yeah"! Said Ironhead. "Great, more delays"! Said Tokkori. "Quit complaining Tokkori, we are trying to help out a friend"! Said Ironhead.

"Yeah"! said Spikehead. "Ok, ok whatever"! Said Tokkori. "What's Tokkori's problem"? Asked Spikehead. "Who knows"? asked Kirby. The gang then went to take Honey to the hospital! What will happen and will they ever get close to Tiff's location? Find out in the coming chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

"Doctor, Honey needs to be checked in immediately"! Said The Mayor. "What's wrong"? Asked The Doctor. "She tripped over a rock and she is hurting really badly"! Said Spikehead. "Yeah"! Said Kirby. "Well, we will take a look now shall we"! Said The Doctor. "Yeah, that looks like a major bruise, looks like Honey needs to stay in for a few days"! Said The Doctor.

"I will watch Honey while you guys go search for Tiff"! Said Spikehead. "Would Honey mind if we left"? Asked Tuff. "No, I wouldn't mind, just find Tiff"! said Honey. "Ok"! Said Tuff. Everyone then left except for Spikehead who kept watch over Honey. Meanwhile …. "Sire, it looks like everything is under control since Tiff is trapped in a cage"! Said Escargoon.

"Yep, serves her right"! Said King De-de-de as they both laughed! Meanwhile …. "Let me go, immediately"! Said Tiff. "Make us"! Said Nightmare Enterprises. "Yeah"! Said The Salesmen. "I SAID LET ME GO NOW"! Said Tiff angrily. "What a cry baby"! Said Nightmare. "I agree"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "I'll show you"! Said Tiff.

"What are you going to do"? Asked Nightmare. "I will break free no matter what the circumstances"! Said Tiff. "We'd like to see you try"! Said Nightmare. "I agree, just try it punk"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "LET ME OUT"! Said Tiff. "Nah, we are good we are going to keep you here for the rest of your life"! Said Nightmare. "Yep"! said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen.

Meanwhile ….. "Ok, we are on the trail to the hideout"! Said Tuff. "Yep"! Said The Mayor. They were then about 20 miles to the hideout. "Cool we are getting closer finally"! Said Tokkori. "Stop complaining Tokkori, it's not Tiff's fault that Nightmare and Nightmare Enterprises kidnapped her"! Said Tuff.

"Yeah, quit complaining"! Said Kirby. "I agree"! Said Ironhead. Then, Meta Knight showed up! "Hi guys, sorry for showing up late to the party, I was getting some insight on where exactly in the hideout Tiff is being held. "How did you get the information"? asked Tuff. "Well, I went to the castle and overheard King-De-de-de and Escargoon laughing that Tiff was trapped in the cage in the 2nd room in the hideout"! Said Meta Knight.

"We should get there fast then"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Ironhead. They were then almost to the hideout. Then, they finally made it to the hideout! "Looks like this is the place"! Said Tuff. "Yep, we better be careful, there are a bunch of guards around that will try and destroy us"! Said Meta Knight.

Then, they started whispering to make sure nobody spotted them. However, a guard managed to find them anyways! "Intruder alert, intruder alert, I repeat, Intruder alert"! Said The Guards. "Oh no"! Said Tuff.

"We got you now"! Said Nightmare. What will happen and will Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori be able to escape? Find out in the next chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

When we last left off, Nightmare Enterprises got Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori got caught by Nightmare Enterprises while Spikehead was watching Honey! "We got you now"! Said Nightmare. "Let us go"! Said Tuff.

"Nah, we can't have you brats snooping around"! Said Nightmare. "Yep"! Said Nightmare Enterprises. "Let us go"! Said Ironhead. "Make us, and while we are at it, we have Tiff trapped as well of course and we are not going to show you where"! Said Nightmare laughing.

"You better let her go"! Said Tuff. "Nope, we aren't ever going to do that"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Let's go"! Said Nightmare. Meanwhile …. "I hope you are doing well, Honey"! Said Spikehead. "I'm doing ok now that my injury is healing well"! Said Honey. "That's good"! Said Spikehead.

"I hope the others are doing ok"! said Honey. Little did they know was that Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori got kidnapped by Nightmare Enterprises! Meanwhile …. "So your majesty we now have Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori trapped as well"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen.

"Serves them right, what are your plans"? Asked King-De-De-De. "We plan on destroying Tuff and his friends and taking over the world"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Ha, ha, ha those brats sure are in for it"! Said Escargoon. "I agree"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Little did they know was that Kawasaki was listening in on their conversation!

"Those idiots are not going to take over the world, not if I have something to do anything about it"! Said Kawasaki. Then, Kawasaki left! Meanwhile, "You aren't going to get away with this"! Said Tuff. "Too bad, we already are"! Said Nightmare. "Yep"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "Let us go"! Said The Mayor. "Yeah, let us go"! Said Tokkori.

"We are good"! Said Nightmare. "I agree"! Said Nigthmare Enterprises Salesmen . Meanwhile with Tiff ….. "I will find a way to get out of here"! Whispered Tiff. Then, Kawasaki showed up with a key that he found while he snuck around. "Hey Tiff, I found a key in the castle and found out you got kidnapped, I'm here to get you out"! Whispered Kawasaki.

"Thanks", whispered Tiff. Then, after Tiff was freed by Kawasaki, they found out that Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori got kidnapped by The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen and Nightmare! "We got to free them"! Whispered Tiff. "We will"! Whispered Kawasaki.

What will happen and will they be able to free Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori? Find out next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

When we last left off, Tiff and Kawasaki found out that Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori got kidnapped by the Nightmare Salesmen enterprise salesmen and Nightmare himself! "We have to rescue them"! Said Tiff. "We will, we just need a plan"! Said Kawasaki. Meanwhile, Spikehead and Honey were at the secret base! "Ok, we need to sneak in quietly"! Said Spikehead. "My thoughts exactly"! Said Spikhead.

Meanwhile ... "Let us go"! Said Tuff. "No, why don't you make us"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah"! Said the Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen! "Let us go now"! Said Meta Knight. 'Yeah"! Said The Mayor. "Make us"! Said Nightmare. Meanwhile ... "Hey guys"! Said Spikhead. "So, you got Tiff free"? Asked Honey. "Yeah, now we have to get Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori free"! Said Kawasaki. "Great, they are trapped"! Said Honey.

"Yep"! Said Kawasaki. "We have to free them"! Said Tiff. "We will"! Said Honey. Then, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey and Spikehead were sneaking around the base trying to find a way to rescue Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori. "We have to find a way to rescue them"! Said Tiff. "We need a full proof plan"! Said Kawasaki. "We will make a great plan"! Said Tiff. "So, how about we sneak around the back and use someone as a diversion"? Whispered Ironhead as they got closer.

"Sure, we can do that and while someone distracts Nightmare and the Salesmen, someone else can go rescue Tuff and the others"! Whispered Tiff. "Great, that works"! Whispered Honey. "So, who will we use as a diversion"? Whispered Kawasaki. "We can use Honey"! Whispered Tiff. "Ok, I will do it"! Whispered Honey. So, Honey was the diversion. Meanwhile ... "So, you have Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori trapped in the cages"? Asked King-De-De-De.

"We sure do"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "So, what do you plan on doing with them"? Asked King-De-De-De. "We are going to feed them to the sharks and they will be gotten rid of"! Said Nightmare. "Sounds great"! Said Escargoon. "So, looks like they will be destroyed"! Said King-De-De-De. "Yep"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen.

"They aren't going to destroy my brother and friends"! Whispered Tiff. "I agree"! Whispered Honey. "So, how are you doing idiots"! Said Honey to Nightmare. "It's one of them, after them"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "Good, the plan worked"! Whispered Tiff. What will happen and will Tuff The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori be rescued? Find out next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

When we last left off, Honey was making a diversion for Nightmare and Nightmare Enterprises, so that way, they can be distracted! "So, how are you doing idiots"! Said Honey to Nightmare. "It's one of them, after them"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah"! Said the Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "Good, the plan worked"! whispered Tiff.

"Ok, let's rescue Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Iron Head, Meta Knight and Tokkori"! Whispered Kawasaki. "My thoughts exactly"! Whispered Tiff. "Tiff, help us"! Whispered Tuff. "No worries, we will"! Whispered Tiff. They then rescued Tiff, The Mayor, Iron Head, Meta Knight and Tokkori. "Yes, we are free"! Whispered Tuff.

"Let's go"! Whispered The Mayor. "I agree"! Said Ironhead. "Not so fast"! Said Nightmare. "What"?! Asked Kirby. "How did they find out"?! Asked Meta Knight. "Who knows"? Asked Tuff. "You're coming with us"! Said Nightmare.

"I don't think so, let's run"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said Tiff. "We got to get away from them"! Said Tokkori. "I agree"! Said Spikehead. However, they all tripped and fell! "We got them"! Said Nightmare. "Ha, ha, ha"! Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen. "Great, now we are captured"! Said Kirby. "Yep"! Said Tiff.

"Let us go"! Said The Mayor. "Yeah"! Said Iron Head. "Be quiet"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah"! Said Nightmare Enterprises. "What are you planning on doing"?! Asked Tuff angrily. "We are planning on taking over the world"! Laughed Nightmare.

"Yep, and we are also planning on destroying all of you"! Laughed The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. Then, King De-de-de and Escargoon showed up! "Well well well"! Laughed The King. "It's King De-de-de"! Said Tiff angrily. "Escargoon too"! Said Tuff. "Well, it looks like we got all of the idiots in our cage"! Said King De-de-De.

"Yeah"! Said Escargoon. Both of them then laughed evilly! "This isn't funny"! Said Tiff. "Yeah"! Said Meta Knight. "Yeah it is, for us"! Laughed King-De-de-De. "I agree"! Said Escargoon. "Let us out of here"! Said Meta Knight. "Yeah"! Said Spike Head.

"Make us"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. What will happen and will they be able to get out of being trapped? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

When we last left off, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori got captured by Nightmare and The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen! "Let us go"! Said The Mayor. "Yeah"! Said Ironhead. "Be quiet"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "What do you plan on doing"?! Asked Tuff angrily.

"We are planning on taking over the world"! Laughed Nightmare. "Yep, and we are also planning on destroying all of you"! Laughed The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. Then, King De-de-de and Escargoon showed up! "Well well well"! Laughed The King. "It's King De-de-de"! Said Tiff angrily. "Escargoon too"! Said Tuff. "Well, it looks like we got all of the idiots in our cage"! Said King De-de-De.

"Yeah"! Said Escargoon. Both of them then laughed evilly! "This isn't funny"! Said Tiff. "Yeah"! Said Meta Knight. "Yeah it is, for us"! Laughed King-De-de-De. "I agree"! Said Escargoon. "Let us out of here"! Said Meta Knight. "Yeah"! Said Spike Head.

"Make us"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "WE SAID LET US OUT"! Said Tiff. "Yeah, like we are going to listen to you idiots" Said Escargoon. "We have to devise a plan somehow"! Whispered Tiff. "Yeah" Whispered Tuff. Then they noticed that there was a switch over at the cage area.

"There's a switch over there and I see a stick, maybe if we can throw the stick at the switch, we can escape"! Whispered Tiff. "Good idea"! Whispered Tokkori. "Yeah"! Whispered Kirby. "What are you talking about"?! Asked King- De- De-De. "Nothing"! Said Tiff. "Yeah right, you're devising a plan to escape, aren't you"? Asked Escargoon.

"We aren't"! Said Meta Knight. "Yeah right, I don't believe you"! Said Nightmare. "Yeah, you're planning on escaping"! Said Nightmare Enterprises. Then, while they were talking, Tuff threw the stick at the switch. The switch then activated! "Let's get out of here"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said The Mayor.

"I don't think so"! Said King De-de-de. "Yeah"! Said Escargoon. However, they managed to run! "GET BACK HERE"! Said Nightmare. "YEAH"! Said The Nightmare Enterpises Salesmen. "We are almost out"! Said Meta Knight. "Yeah"! Said Ironhead. However, King-De-De-De and Escargoon caught up with them!

"You're coming with us"! Said Escargoon. "Yeah"! Said King-De-De-De. However, they were already gone! "Let them go, we will plan on getting them when they sleep"! Said Escargoon. "Ok"! Said King De-De-De. "Why aren't they here"? Asked Nightmare. "It's because we are going to get them while they sleep"! Said King De-De-De.

"Good plan"! Said Nightmare. Meanwhile, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Ironhead, Meta Knight and Tokkori managed to escaep and were now at the castle. "We are now at the castle"! Said Tiff. "Yeah, Nightmare is planning on taking over the world"! Said Kawasaki. "We need to find a way to get rid of Nightmare"! Said Spikehead.

"We will, we just need to make a great plan"! Said Tuff. "Yeah'! Said The Mayor. Will they be able to make a great plan? Find out in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

When we last left off, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Meta Knight and Tokkori were devising a plan to stop Nightmare, The Nightmare Salesmen, King De-De-De and Escargoon. "We need to find a way to get rid of Nightmare"! Said Spikehead. "We will, we just need to make a great plan"! Said Tuff. "Yeah"! Said The Mayor. "What is a great plan"? Asked Kawasaki.

"We are going to build a machine that will destroy Nightmare"! Said Tiff. "That sounds like a great idea"! Said Kawasaki. "I agree"! Said Tuff. Meanwhile, Nightmare was also building a machine in order to destroy Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Meta Knight and Tokkori! "This machine will surely destroy Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Meta Knight and Tokkori"! Said Nightmare.

"Yeah"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Meanwhile, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Meta Knight and Tokkori got the machine built. "Ok, so when Nightmare comes, we have a machine to purposely destroy him"! Said Tiff. "Yep"! Said Tuff. "Just wait Nightmare"! Said Tokkori. "I agree'! Said Kirby.

"We shouldn't sleep tonight or pretend not to, that's when they are likely to strike"! Said Kawasaki. "I agree"! Said Spikehead. "Yeah, they figure we will sleep but little do they realize we will only pretend"! Said The Mayor. However, little did they realize, Nightmare was listening in with a camera frog that King-De-De-De had.

"So, they think they can trick me eh"? Asked Nightmare. "Yeah, little do they realize we will sleep now and then strike when we have the energy and they don't"! Said King De-De-De. "Yeah"! Said Escargoon. "Yep, they will be destroyed"! Said The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "Yep"! Laughed Nightmare.

Then, it was nighttime. "Ok, team, let's execute the plan, we will just pretend to sleep"! Said Tuff. "Yep"! Said Ironhead. "That will work"! Said Tiff. "I hope it does"! Said Meta Knight. Then, Nightmare, The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen, King De-De-De and Escargoon came and waited for Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Meta Knight and Tokkori to fall asleep since they didn't have as much energy!

"Just they wait"! Whispered Escargoon. "Yep"! Whispered King De-De-De. "I have got an idea"! Whispered Escargoon." What is it"? Asked Nightmare. "Why don't we hypnotize Meta Knight to join our side since he's strong"! Whispered Escargoon. "Great idea, Escargoon"! Whispered Nightmare. "I agree"! Whispered The Nightmare Enterprises Salesmen. "They just wait"! Whispered King De-De. "Yep"! Whispered Escargoon.

"I'm getting sleepy"! said Tuff. "You can't fall asleep"! Said Tiff. "But I'm really exhausted"! Said Tuff. "If you fall asleep, they will get us"! said Tiff. "Yeah Tuff"! Said Kirby. "What will happen and will Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Meta Knight and Tokkori be able to stay up, and will Meta Knight be hypnotized by Nightmare, The Nightmare Salesmen, King De-De-De and Escargoon? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

When we last left off, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby, Meta Knight and Tokkori had to stay awake so Escargoon, King De-De-De, Nightmare and the Nightmare Salesmen didn't trick them! "Can't we just go to sleep yet"? Asked Tuff. "Not yet, we may have to stay up all night so we don't get captured"! Whispered Tiff. "Drat, man Nightmare and his allies are so annoying"! Whispered Tuff.

"I agree"! Whispered Kirby. "Well, we can't do anything about them, we just have to figure out away to make it so they don't get away with destroying the world"! Whispered Honey. "Yeah"! Whispered The Mayor. Two hours later, they were still struggling to stay up, however, Tiff had a plan. "I have a plan so we don't fall asleep"! Whispered Tiff. "What is it"? Whispered Kawasaki. "We just need to get some soda at the store that stays open 24-7"! Whispered Tiff.

"How do we do that"? Whispered Tokkori. "How about you do it, since they have a harder time catching you"? Whispered Tiff. "Sure, but I may only be only able to carry one bag at a time after I purchase the stuff"! Whispered Tokkori. "That will work, here's some money and good luck"! Whispered Tiff. "Ok"! Whispered Tokkori as he left. "I'm surprised Tokkori agreed"! Whispered Spikehead. "Me too"! Whispered Honey.

Meanwhile ... "Great, those fools aren't falling asleep"! Said King-De-De-De. "This sucks, they are going to ruin our plan"! Said Escargoon. "I don't think so, they will fall asleep eventually even if it takes a while and then we will capture and hypnotize Meta Knight"! Said Nightmare. "Hopefully they fall asleep"! Said The Salesmen.

"They will, and we will take over the world"! Laughed Nightmare evilly! Meanwhile, Tokkori was flying around and bought one bag of soda and brought it back. "Here's one bag, now, whoever wants to drink it first to stay up, you should"! Whispered Tokkori. "I will give it to Tuff, so he doesn't fall asleep"! Whispered Tiff. "That works"! Whispered Tokkori. Then, Tokkori flew off to get more bags. "Here you go, Tuff"! Whispered Tiff.

Then, after Tuff drank the soda, he was no longer sleepy! "Well, that works, thanks"! Whispered Tuff. "You're welcome, they won't fool us"! Whispered Tiff. "Yeah"! Whispered Spikehead. However, as Tokkori was flying, Nightmare found him! "Where do you think you're going"? Asked Nightmare.

"Uh-oh"! Said Tokkori as he tried to fly faster. However, Tokkori got captured anyways! Meanwhile, Tiff and the others drank the soda they had. "Where do you think Tokkori is"? Whispered Kirby. "I hope he didn't get captured"! Whispered Meta Knight. "Yeah"! Whispered The Mayor. Then, a new message from King De-De-De popped up on Tiff's phone.

"Great, I got a new message from King De-de-de"! Whispered Tiff. "What does it say"? Whispered Kawasaki. "It says, we have captured Tokkori and now, you will fall asleep"! Whispered Tiff. "Great"! Whispered Ironhead. "Well, we will stop them and save Tokkori"! Whispered Spikehead. "Yeah"! Whispered Honey.

Meanwhile with King-De-De-De, Escargoon, Nightmare and The Nightmare Salesmen. "You won't get away with this"! Said Tokkori. "Yeah we will, and those brats will fall asleep"! Said Escargoon. "Yeah"! Said the Nightmare Salesmen. What will happen and will they rescue Tokkori? Find out in the upcoming chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

When we last left off, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight had to go rescue Tokkori from King-De-De-De, Escargoon, The Nightmare Salesmen and Nightmare. "Great, Tokkori got captured by King-De-De-De, Escargoon, The Nightmare Salesmen and Nightmare"! said Tiff.

"Yeah I know"! Said Kirby as he kissed her and held her hands. "What are we supposed to do"? Asked Tuff. "We will need to form a plan to rescue Tokkori from them"! Said Kawasaki. "Man, King-De-De-De, Escargoon, The Nightmare Salesmen and Nightmare don't know when to quit"! Said Honey. "Yeah, I know"! Said Spikehead. "We will save Tokkori"! said Ironhead.

"Yeah, and we will stop them from taking over the world"! Said The Mayor. "Let's hurry"! Said Meta Knight. "Right"! Said Everyone. Tiff and Kirby were also holding hands while this was going on. Meanwhile with King De-De-De, Escargoon, The Nightmare Salesmen and Nightmare ...

"LET ME GO"! Said Tokkori. "Nope, you are staying here, too bad so sad"! Said Escargoon. "Yep"! Said King De-De-De. "We will stop you from taking over the world"! Said Tokkori. "Yeah right, don't make me laugh"! Said Nightmare. "Yep, you twerps are not going to stop us this time"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Just wait, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight will be here soon"! Said Tokkori.

"Yeah right"! Said Escargoon. "Yep, i can't wait to take over the world"! Said King De-De-De. "Me neither"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Those brats will never find our new hideout"! Said Nightmare as they all laughed! Meanwhile Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight were searching for the hideout.

"Man, I'm so sick of Nightmare, The Salesmen, King De-De-De and Escargoon"! Said Tuff. "Me too"! Said The Mayor. "I'm sick of them trying to take over the world"! Said Tiff. "Me too, my love"! Said Kirby. "I hope we don't fall asleep"! Said Honey. "We will try and stay awake"! Said Meta Knight. "Hopefully"! Said Ironhead. "Yeah"! said Spikehead.

Then, Tiff, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight were lost. "Great, we are lost trying to find the hideout"! Said Tiff. "Yeah, I know"! Said Kirby. "Man, I hope we can find Tokkori"! Said Kawasaki. "We will, and we will stop King De-De-De, Escargoon, Nightmare and the Salesmen"! Said The Mayor.

"Yeah, we will, but you are going to need more help"! Came a voice. It was none other than Chief Bookem. "Hey Chief Bookem"! Said Everyone. "Hi, everyone, sorry for taking such a long vacation"! Said Chief Bookem. "It's ok, Bookem, you deserved to take a vacation"! Said The Mayor. "Thanks, anyways, we will find Tokkori"! Said Chief Bookem. "Yeah"! Everyone agreed.

Meanwhile, King De-De-De, Escargoon, Nightmare and The Nightmare Salesmen built their machine that they will use to take over the world! "What is that"?! Asked Tokkori angrily. "Oh, just a machine that we will use to take over the world"! Laughed Nightmare evilly. "You won't get away with this"! Said Tokkori angrily. "Oh wait, we already are"! Said King De-De-De.

"Yeah"! Said Escargoon. "Once the machine is at 100% cooldown, we will be unstoppable"! Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Yeah right, we will stop you"! Said Tokkori. What will happen and will Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight find the hideout? Find out in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

When we last left off, Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight were searching for the hideout and Tokkori. "We will find Nightmare and stop his plot" Said Kirby. "Yeah, I'm tired of them and I just want to relax with you Kirby' Said Tiff.

"Yeah I know but we can't until we stop Nightmare, The Nightmare Salesmen, King De-De-De and Escargoon" Said Kirby. "This is so annoying that they have to try and take over the world" Said Tuff. "Yeah, I know, I'm so tired of them" Said Meta Knight.

"All of us are tired of them, trust me" Said Chief Bookem. "Yep" Said Spikehead. "We will stop them and then be able to relax, my love Tiff" Said Kirby to Tiff. This causes Tiff to blush. Meanwhile … "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW" Said Tokkori. "Make us" Said King De-De-De.

"Yeah, you twerp, Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight will never find you" Said Nightmare. "THEY WILL STOP YOU" Said Tokkori angrily. "Yeah, yeah" Said Escargoon. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS" Said Tokkori.

"We already are" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Meanwhile, , Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight continued their search for the hideout. They then found a suspicious trail.

"This trail may lead to King De-De-De, Escargoon, Nightmare and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Chief Bookem using his detective work. "I hope you're right" Said Kawasaki. "Yeah, I should be" Said Kawasaki. "We will rescue you Tokkori and stop those annoying idiots" Said Spikehead.

"I agree" Said Ironhead. "They will regret messing with us" Said Tuff. "Yeah, I know" Said The Mayor. "Let's follow the trail and see if it lead us there" Said Kirby. "Right" Said Tiff. Then, Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight took the trail.

Finally, Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight ended up really close to the base. "It looks like we are getting really close because I see footprints that look a lot like King De-De-De's, Escargoon's and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Chief Bookem.

"They will regret messing with us and Tokkori" Said Tuff. "Yeah, I know" Said Kirby. "At least we are almost there" Said The Mayor. "True, once we find the base, we need to come up with a plan" Said Honey. "I suppose you're right, we do need a full proof plan" Said Chief Bookem.

"How about some of us distract King De-De-De-, Escargoon, The Nightmare Salesmen and Nightmare" Said Ironead. "Sure, how about you, Spikehead, Honey and Tuff distract them" Said Tiff. "Sure" Said Ironhead. "Hopefully that works" Said The Mayor.

"We have to try because we can't let them take over the world" Said Meta Knight. "True" Said Kirby. Meanwhile …. "The machine should be ready to use" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Perfect, everything is going according to plan" Said Nightmare. "Yep, and without those brats" Said King De-De-De.

"Yep" Said Escargoon. "Those brats will pay for destroying me and stopping me from taking over the world" Said Nightmare. "Yeah" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "They won't pay, you idiots will" Said Tokkori angrily. "Yeah, yeah, you can't even do anything since you're in a cage so ha ha" Said Escargoon.

"My friends will stop you so just wait and see" Said Tokkori angrily. "Yeah, right" Said King-De-De-De. "Yep, how can Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight stop us when they can't even find the hideout huh"? Asked Escargoon.

"They will find the hideout and when they do, you better wait" Said Tokkori. "Blah, blah, blah" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Meanwhile, Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight found the hideout.

What will happen and will they be able to stop King-De-De-De, Escargoon, The Nightmare Salesmen and Nightmare? Find out in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

When we last left off, Team Kirby was at Team Nightmare's hideout. "Now we are at the hideout and we will rescue Tokkori" Whispered Kirby. "Yeah" Whispered Tiff as Kirby and her held hands. "We need a full proof plan though" Whispered Meta Knight.

"We will come up with a full proof plan and then, we will rescue Tokkori" Whispered Tuff. "Yeah" Whispered Kawasaki. Meanwhile …. "Soon, our plans for world domination will succeed" Laughed Nightmare. "Yeah" Said Escargoon.

"Yeah right, I bet Meanwhile, Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight found your hideout now and they will get rid of you" Said Tokkori. "Yeah, sure, whatever" Said King De-De-De. "Nobody can stop us" Said the Nightmare Salesmen.

"Yeah, nobody will be able to stop us, not even Meanwhile, Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight" Said Nightmare. "we will see about that" Said Tokkori. "We will see indeed" Laughed Team Nightmare.

"You're pathetic Tokkori" Said King-De-De-De. "I agree" Said Escargoon. "Same here" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "At least I'm better than you are" Said Tokkori. "Yeah right, then why are we winning huh"? Asked Nightmare. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Tokkori.

"What a wimp" Said King-De-De-De. "I agree" Said Escargoon. "Yep, I can't believe we will succeed said the Nightmare Salesmen as they all laughed. Now back to Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight.

"Alright, we are inside the hideout" Whispered Honey. "Yeah, and we will get revenge on King De-De-De, Escargoon. Nightmare and the Nightmare Salesmen" Whispered Spikehead. "Yeah" Whispered Ironhead. "I am so sick of them trying to take over the world" Whispered Tuff.

"All of us are Tuff, trust me" Whispered Meta Knight. "Yeah, I know" Whispered Tuff. 'Well, at least we are almost there hopefully" Whispered Kirby. "True" Whispered The Mayor. "Once we are there, remember you, Honey and Tuff distract them, Spikehead" Whispered Tiff.

"Right" Whispered Spikehead, Honey and Tuff. "It looks like we are there" Whispered The Mayor. "Yeah" Whispered Kawasaki. "Alright, let's do this" Whispered Tiff. "Hey idiots, it's us, Spikehead, Honey and Tuff" Said Honey, Spikehead and Tuff.

"GET THEM" Said Nightmare. "Right, get back here" Said Escargoon. "Yeah" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "You will pay for this" Said King De-De-De. Then, Kirby, alongside Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Ironhead, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight rescue Tokkori.

"Thanks" Said Tokkori. "Now let's get out of here" Said Tiff. "Yeah" Said Meta Knight. However … "I don't think so" Came a voice". "It was none other than Nightmare. "Oh no" Said The Mayor. "Yeah, I know" Said Chief Bookem.

"You thought you'd be able to pull that plan off, but you are all coming with us" Said Nightmare. "Yeah" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. Then, Tiff, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight all got tied up.

"You won't get away with this" Said Kirby. "Yeah" Said Tiff. "Well, too bad, it looks like we already are" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Yep" Said Escargoon. "Yeah, so you punks may as well give up" Said King De-De-De. "Quit trying to take over the world, it's getting annoying" Said Chief Bookem.

"Make us" Said Nightmare. "Yeah" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "So, once we take over the world, we will get rid of Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight" Said Escargoon. "Yep" Said Nightmare.

"You won't get away with this" Said Tokkori. "Yeah" Said The Mayor. "Too bad so sad, you are all tied up" Said Nightmare. "We will stop you" Said Kawasaki. "Yeah" Said Honey. "Yeah right" Said Escargoon. "Yeah" Said King De-De-De. "This is great" Said The Nightmare Salesmen.

"We have to do something" Said Ironhead. "Yeah" Said Tuff. What will happen and will Tiff, Tokkori Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Spikehead, Ironhead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight be able to get free? Find out in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

During the battle, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight all got tied up by Nightmare, The Nightmare Salesmen, Escargoon and King De-De-De. "You won't get away with taking over the world, we will stop your plans" Said Tuff.

"What can you do to stop us from plunging this world into darkness and taking it over"? Asked Nightmare. "GRRRRRR" said Tiff. "You're pathetic, none of you will stop us" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Oh, yeah, Kirby, time to suck things up" Said Tiff. "Right" Said Kirby.

Then, Kirby's inhale ability caused it so the ropes broke from the wind. Then, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight were free. "Oh no, they are free" Said Escargoon.

"You won't stop us, let's send a monster after them" Said King De-De-De. They then sent a fire monkey monster against them. "A fire money"? Asked The Mayor. "Yep, and the fire monkey will be able to easily incinerate you" Laughed King De-De-De.

"Yeah, you better watch out" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Looks like you fools are as good as gone" Laughed Nightmare. "Oh yeah, we will battle the monster" Said Kawasaki. "Yeah, like I said before, you are all goners, none of you can stop us from taking over the world" Said Nightmare.

"We will stop you like we did before" Said Tiff. "Yeah" Said Kirby. "You're not even a threat" laughed Nightmare. "Yeah" Laughed King De-De-De.

The fire monster continued to try and burn Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight. "This is revenge" Said Escargoon. "Oh yeah, we will get rid of the fire monkey" Said Honey. "Be quiet" Said King De-De-De.

"Nah, we are good" Said Chief Bookem. "Yep" Said Meta Knight. Then, Kirby tried sucking up the fire monkey. However, the fire monkey was strong. But then, Kirby gained the fire ability. "Cool that Kriby is fire Kirby" Said Meta Knight.

"Ha, now Kirby can easily set the place on fire and destroy your stupid machine to take over the world" Laughed Spikehead. "Yeah" Laughed Ironhead. "Yep, you're done for now" Said Tuff. "Oh yeah, we aren't finished yet, attack fire monkey" Said Nightmare. The battle continues on.

"Why don't you ever give up"? Asked Chief Bookem. "It's because we want our revenge and we want to take over the world" Said Nightmare. "Yeah" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "You won't take over the world, we will win" Said Tokkori. "Yeah" Said Kawasaki.

"Yeah right, we will still beat you even though Kirby is fire Kirby" Said King De-De-De. "We will see about that" Said Meta Knight. The fight then continues and Kirby manages to get rid of the fire monster and destroy the machine. "Ha, looks like you lose" laughed Tokkori. "Yep" Said Chief Bookem.

"We aren't done yet, we have some other machines as well" Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen. "Great" said Spikehead. "We will get rid of your other machines as well" Said The Mayor. "You won't ever take over the world" Said Chief Bookem. "Get ready to lose" Said Ironhead. "I agree" Said Honey.

"We won't lose this time, and once you are disposed of, we will take over" Laughed Nightmare. "Hear that fools, you can't stop us" Laughed King De-De-De. "True" Said Escargoon.

"I can't wait to win" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Oh yeah, we will show you" Said Tokkori. "Yeah, we will stop you" Said Honey.

What will happen and will Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight be able to destroy all the machines? Find out in the next chapter


	19. Chapter 19

When we last left off, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight were trying to stop Nightmare, The Nightmare Salesmen, Escargoon and King De-De-De from taking over the world.

Then, Team Kirby discovered that Team Nightmare had more machines. The fight then continues. "You're machines are going to be destroyed and we will save the world" Said Kirby. "I agree" Said Tiff as she and Kirby kissed each other.

"Your team is going to lose, and when you're eliminated we will take over the world, this is what you get, Kirby" Said Nightmare. "True, I'm so sick of all of them" Said King De-De-De. "All of us are, trust me" Said Escargoon.

"Oh be quiet, you'll all be arrested except Nightmare who we will destroy" Said Chief Bookem. "Bring it on" Said Nightmare. Then, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight continued to fight against Nightmare and his gang.

Then, they destroyed some of the machines. "Ha, some of your machines are destroyed" laughed Tuff. "So what, we are still going to win in this battle" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "You're going to lose like you always do, since you're pathetic" Said Tokkori.

"You're the pathetic one, Tokkori" Said King De-De-De. "No, you are" Said Kawasaki. "Be quiet Kawasaki aka the worst cook ever" Said Escargoon. "Why don't you make me"? Asked Kawasaki. "We will make you be quiet" Said King De-De-De. "Yeah, I agree" Said The Nightmare Salesmen.

"I'm so sick of having to fight" Said Ironhead. "Me too" Said Honey. "Nobody cares" Said Nightmare. "Be quiet" Said The Mayor. "Make me" Said Nightmare. Then, the fight continues. However, Tuff, Ironhead and Spikehead all get tied up. "Ha, all three of you are tied up" Laughed Escargoon.

"So what, there's still eight of us left, you might as well give up" Said Meta Knight. "You should give up Meta Knight, you traitor" Said King De-De-De. "I agree" Said Escargoon. "So what, I'd rather fight for good than help you" Said Meta Knight. "Be quiet" Said King De-De-De.

"Nah, be quiet yourself" Said Meta Knight. "Let us of here" demanded Tuff. "No" Said Nightmare. "There, more of the machines are destroyed" Said Honey. "Great" Said Escargoon. "Ha, now you have less machines" laughed Tiff. "It's not over yet" Said Escargoon.

While this was going on, Kirby was calling the cops. "Little do those fools realize, I'm calling the cops" Said Kirby with a smirk. "What's going on over there"?! Demanded Nightmare. "None of your business" Said Kirby. "I agree" Said Honey. "You better not be calling the cops" Said King-De-De-De.

"If I am, what business is it of yours"? Asked Kirby angrily. "We will stop you, idiot" Said King-De-De-De. "Nope, it's already too late and the cops are on the way" laughed Kirby. "GRRRRRRRR" Said Escargoon. Then, Ladylike and Sir Ebrum came in, witnessing the battle.

"What's going on"? Asked Sir Ebrum. "Oh, we are trying to stop Nightmare, King-De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen from taking over the world" Said Tiff. "Yeah, but now, me, Ironhead and Spikehead are all tied up" Said Tuff. "Want us to join"? Asked Ladylike.

"Sure, if you want to" Said Tiff. "Ha, looks like we have more allies" Said The Mayor. "You might as well give up, King De-De-De, Escargoon, Nightmare and The Nightmare Salesmen" Said Chief Bookem. "I agree" Said Kawasaki. "We aren't going to give up" Said The Nightmare Salesmen.

"We are only just beginning, let's get another monster" Suggested King De-De-De. "You won't be getting anything" Came a voice. "What was that"? Asked Escargoon. It was none other than the cops. "King De-De-De, Escargoon and The Nightmare Salesmen, you are all under arrest" Said The Cops.

"Thanks a lot, Kirby" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "You're welcome" laughed Kirby. Then, it was just Nightmare. "Now it's just you Nightmare, looks like you lose and you will be destroyed" Laughed Tiff. "I won't be destroyed and once I win, I will rescue the others from jail" Said Nightmare.

"Sure, whatever you say" Said Meta Knight. "You're such a traitor, Meta Knight" Said Nightmare. "Oh who cares" Said Meta Knight. "I do" Said Nightmare. The fight then continues. Then, Kirby finds the star rod once again, and gets rid of Nightmare, destroying him forever.

"Good, Nightmare is gone" said Ironhead. "I know" Said Spikehead as they got freed. "Well, let's go celebrate now that we are victorious" Said Ladylike. "Want to go eat at a restaurant"? Asked Tuff. "Sure, why not" Said Sir Ebrum. "Let's go get some pizza" Suggested Tokkori.

"That sounds good" Said Kawasaki. "Then pizza it is" Said The Mayor. Then, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight all go to eat at a pizza restaurant. Meanwhile in jail …..

"Great, Nightmare probably lost and now we are in jail" Said Escargoon. "No worries, we will escape and get revenge on them" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "How"? Asked King De-De-De. "We will kidnap Tuff" Said The Nightmare Salesmen. "Ha, those brats just wait" Laughed Escargoon.

"I agree" Laughed King De-De-De. Now back to Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight as they all go to the pizza restaurant. "I'm glad everything turned out for the better" Said Kirby as he and Tiff were kissing.

"I agree, I'm glad we are done fighting" Said Meta Knight. "Me too" Said Honey. Little did Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight realize was that King De-De-De, Escargoon and Nightmare were going to find a way to get out of jail.

"I'm going to get pepperoni pizza" Said Kirby. "Sounds good, I'll get cheese pizza" said Tokkori. "I'll get sausage pizza" Said Chief Bookem. Then, the others besides Tokkori and Chief Bookem ordered pepperoni pizza as well just like Kirby did. The pizza was then finished 30 minutes later.

"Cool, it's time to eat" Said Ladylike. "I'm starving" Said Sir Ebrum. Then, Ladylike, Sir Ebrum, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight ate their dinner after the fight.

They shouldn't relax, however, because The Nightmare Salesmen, King De-De-De and Escargoon were mad. Then, Sir Ebrum, Ladylike, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight all finished dinner.

"Alright, we should head off to bed soon, it's getting late now" Said Tokkori. "I agree" Said Chief Bookem. "Well, let's sleep then" Said Ironhead. Then, Sir Ebrum, Ladylike, Tiff, Tokkori, Chief Bookem, Kawasaki, Honey, Ironhead, Spikehead, Tuff, The Mayor, Kirby and Meta Knight went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Escargoon, King De-De-De and The Nightmare Salesmen were trying to figure out a way to get free from jail when they found a small hole. "Ha, we will use this to escape" Whispered Escargoon. "Yeah" Whispered King De-De-De. They then got out.

"Those fools don't realize we got out of jail' Laughed The Nightmare Salesmen as he, King-De-De-De and Escargoon head off to kidnap Tuff. Well, that's the end of the story and yes, the sequel will be Tuff getting kidnapped and they have to figure out a way to free him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
